


Back home

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Married Life, Married Sex, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Harry returns home after a long mission, feels urged by his wife and they end up tangled in the librar
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Back home

**_Back home_ **

* * *

  
  


Harry sighed wearily when he walked into his house, quickly shed Auror's raincoat and tugged his bag aside. He well knew that Hermione would scold him for leaving them there in a messy way, but Harry was desperate to be with his beautiful and nagging wife, it would be well worth the reluctance the next day.

"Love? I'm home!" Harry yelled cheerfully. And after several minutes of silence. Harry guessed where his wife might be found.

He adjusted his glasses and after letting out a long sigh, Harry turned the knob on the library door.

"Love?"

"Harry?"

"I've been looking for you." Harry whispered after watching Hermione jump out of her seat upon seeing him enter the library.

Hermione blinked, putting aside the book that minutes ago had been very focused "Harry? Are you at home!"

Harry got up and walked slowly toward her. "You do not know how much I miss you!" he whispered excited to see her.

Harry kept moving forward, forcing her back. And he kept backing up until Hermione hit the wall. "Have you been waiting for me all this time, love?"

She nodded and swallowed "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Hermione smiles at him without hesitation

When Harry reached hers, hers, Hermione didn't hesitate, she pulled him in for a kiss. Harry dug his fingers into her hair to bring her head closer and deepen it.

Harry lifted her arms and rested her hands on it, on either side of her wife's head, who couldn't shake the feeling that she was completely trapped. Harry kissed her, pressing her lips together so hard it almost hurt. Hermione barely complained a bit but he ignored her.

"Is this a new dress?" Harry asked, tugging at the dress when he finally raised his head.

Hermione smirked at him "Yes, I just bought it."

"I'll buy you another one," Harry said, just before ripping it up and down and pushing it off his shoulders.

Hermione could only stifle a gasp.

She was wet and her insides throbbed as Harry held her breasts with her hands, lifted them to her face and brought them together so he could insert both nipples into her mouth at the same time.

Hermione held onto her husband's shoulders as her legs refused to hold her further and she looked up.

"Harry… I missed you too!" she whispered to him.

"You don't know how much I longed for your skin," he replied, sliding one leg between Hermione's and pressing it with it.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and she screamed. And then she imitated the movement of her husband.

He narrowed his eyes at her through her glasses. "Do it again."

Hermione pressed against Harry's thigh again, wetting it with the moisture from her body.  
“I want you so much” he mused “And I don't think I can wait. It has to be here and now, love "

"Yes, Harry ..." was all Hermione managed to say, seized with desire and driven by need.

He pulled his thigh away from her and withdrew a few inches to unbutton his pants. He effortlessly lifted her up and leaned her against the wall, inserting himself into hers with a single, expert thrust.

Hermione screamed again. The pleasure of her mouth against her nipple was intense, more beautiful than she remembered, but she would do anything not to let him know ...

"You taste sweeter than she remembered," Harry moaned against her breasts.

"I also missed your touch" she explained and screamed again when her attentions became more attentive

"The children will hear you, Mione ..."

She returned to emir "They will know you came home."

"They will know that I am taking you in the library, like an animal." Harry debated

Hermione looked up and noticed Harry starting to pull away from her. But she wasn't going to spoil him, so she leaned into him and bit his neck gently.

He grunted and rammed her again, filling her to the bottom. Hermione hid her face on her shoulder and lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. She opened up more to her husband and he thrust into her over and over until, when he thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, she exploded into a thousand pieces, with Harry on her heels.

Harry kept her pinned to the wall while they both caught their breath from her. What had he done? He had lost control. He had hurt her. He had used it. She had made love to him in the library with the door open as if she were anybody.

"Oh my God, Hermione I'm sorry." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyelids, embarrassed.

"What thing?" she asked, her legs still around her waist.

Harry groaned "I've lost control."

"No, honey ..." Hermione started to reassure him, but he didn't let her continue.

"Yes. I've lost it," he repeated, releasing her. "I have destroyed her dress ... I did not take the time or the caresses you deserve ..." She tried to bring the ends of her together but the damage was too great. He took off her jacket and wrapped it around him shoulders.

"I have hurt you?" he asked with a somewhat shaky voice.

"Not at all" she reassured him

Harry buttoned her pants and kissed her forehead.

"It was intense"

"Did I hurt you?" he examined her arms and neck

Hermione shook her head, smiling “Did you hear me complain? I'm not that fragile, Harry, and you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. " Hermione responded, stroking his cheek.

"You're getting more cheeky than ever, Vice Minister" With her knuckles brushing her cheek. "But I love it." Without warning, he took her in hers in her arms, making her gasp in surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione laughed

"Yes?"

"Where we go?" she frowned slightly

"To our bedroom. Where else?" the advance of two in two steps without losing balance "how are the boys?"

Hermione rested her head against her strong chest. "Albus hit Ron on chess and James met Neville's baby and now he keeps insisting that we too must have a girl."

Harry's eyes widened "A girl, huh?"

"You know how James is, when he puts something in his head ..."

"Like his mother"

She pinched his chin and he let out a dramatic _"Ouch"_

  
"You mean like her father," Hermione warned him and he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Whatever you say, James is the one who most resembles you of our children. When he wants something he doesn't rest until he gets it," Harry whispered with admiration and pride.

  
"He is still your son ..." Harry silenced her with a kiss.

"Harry?" she stroked his chin

"Yes love?" both foreheads touched reverently

"I'm happy you're home" this time she was the one who stole a kiss from him.

"Me too my love."


End file.
